


No Hesitation [Script] [Tags inside!]

by Night_Minx



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Minx/pseuds/Night_Minx
Summary: A kitten/pet is cooking dinner for their Dom, happy and teasing after the Dom had a hard day at work. The sub is squirming to themselves, noted under the doms breath not questioned, as the scene continues the sub gets more and more desperate, shifting from one foot to the other, clearly desperate but not saying anything to the Dom, after all, good pets do as they are told, and today they are tasked with making dinner, nothing else. The dom get’s up from their chair and walks over to the sub, whispering for their consent to do some humiliation play and waiting for the sub to either nod or vocalize their consent, before heading into the scene proper. They ask the sub to do as asked of them with no hesitation, and are asked by the dom to wet their pants. The sub obliges and as they finish wetting they are told to continue cooking. They are eventually made to kneel in their puddle and are made to eat their dinner out of a bowl while they rub themselves on the dom's boot until they come. Aftercare ensues, and the dom makes sure the sub is okay and they had fun.
Kudos: 4





	No Hesitation [Script] [Tags inside!]

**Author's Note:**

> [F4F] TF4TF] [TF4F] [Script Offer] [Pet Play] [Kitten Play] [Watersports] [Omorashi] [Degradation] [D/S] [FDom Speaker] [Fsub Listener] [No genital mentions] [Control] [Sweet Aftercare] [L-Bombs] [Soft Dom with a mean side] [Kissing]  
> Please add foley as you'd like/are able to, love me some ASMR!
> 
> Please also feel free to add/subtract to this script as you'd like just please reference me! 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

(Intro, Dom comes home to the sound of their sub cooking food)

Kitten, I’m home! Oh pet are you cooking dinner for me? Aren’t you just the best little thing, hmm?

(Dom rubs the subs head, petting them as they cook)

What is my good little girl cooking today?

*sub responds “Your favorite meal!” or words to that effect*

Oh, my favorite eh? Well isn’t my kitten in an extra special mood today? (whispered, close) You know kitten, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you wanted something from me   
(sly laugh, brushed off with a kiss on the neck)

You always make me so happy Kitten, I hope you know that. After that nightmare of a day I just had at work to come home to you cooking my favorite meal, wearing those tight little pants, giving me a great view by the way, you are such a good little sub for me, so ready to help me whenever I want, without me having to ask.

(Slight pause, Dom leans into whisper)

Without me having to ask even, such a good little pet I don't even need to ask you to do anything, you already know what gets me all hot under the belt, don't you kitten?

(The Dom walks away to the table and chair that is nearby, pulling up the closest chair to the sub)

(whispered under breath to self)  
You know if I didn’t know better I would have thought she was desperate or something, shifting her weight from foot to foot, I’ll have to keep an eye on her

(Back to speaking to the Sub)

So kitten what did you get up to today while you Miss/Mistress/Owner/Dom was away hmm?   
(title tbd by performer, or alternate, up to you)

(pause) 

(Softly and happily) Oh you were, were you? Well I’m glad you had fun today then, no wonder you’re in such a good mood! 

(Under breath again)  
Wow she really is squirming now… she doesn't have a vibe in, I would have heard it… wait a minute. Does she…. Oh this is going to be fun if she's down. I’d better let her get more desperate though, that’ll make it easier on her.

(clear throat)

So kitten, what is your plan for the evening? Anything big planned?

(wait for response)

Oh that sounds interesting babygirl! I’d be more than happy to help you out with that if you’d like, after all, you’ve already been such a good girl for me! You deserve a treat too. 

Maybe we can even pop some popcorn and watch that movie you’ve wanted to watch for a few days now? Just cuddle up on the couch, all nice and comfy wrapped up in blankets, give you some headpats and scritches and you can lie your cute little head against my chest. Just taking such sweet care of you my love. 

(getting up from seat) 

Wow this is really starting to smell amazing pet! I cannot wait until I get to eat it, but kitten 

(Whispered) :  
(lean in)  
I have an idea, but it’s a harder scene, so I wont do anything until you give express permission okay kitten? You can say no if you’d like to, I won’t be mad, I just want you to have fun and feel comfortable. But you need to say yes it’s okay or nod your head for permission for me to go harder, okay?

(pause a moment, then giggle/laugh)  
Okay then pet, bare with me.  
(Normal Volume)

Kitten, you love being a good pet for me isn’t that right? You always love being good for your Miss/Mistress/Owner/Dom don't you?  
Then I’m going to give you an instruction, like Kneel, and I want you to do it without any hesitation, got it? Any hesitation and you will take time from me, and by extension from dinner, and you don’t want to ruin a good meal by getting me angry do you Kitten? You want to be a good pet? Say it, slut, “I want to be good for you Miss/Mistress” in that adorable little slutty voice you beg so sweetly in.

(pause)

Oh that’s so hot Kitten, my adorable little whore. My little whore, so good for me. Look at me.

(kiss, quickly then passionately)  
(lean in to whisper) Be good for me, or I’ll have to punish you pet, and you don’t want that do you? I’m sure you remember having to crawl from how bad I left that cute little piece of ass. Not that I minded the crawling, it suits little kittens like you. 

(Lean away, kiss again)

Kitten, I noticed you earlier when I came in, bouncing on your feet, shifting your weight. I thought you had a vibe in, playing with yourself like a bad slut, playing without me. But I know you didn’t I would have heard it, and you could hardly go this long without moaning, could you?

No, it wasn’t a vibe, you needed to go, don’t you Kitten?   
(chuckle)  
Oh kitten your eyes are so wide, its adorable. I love how quick you are to get where scenes are going, it makes you such a good play partner. And yes, as you may have guessed where this is going, you aren’t leaving where you’re stood, and you still have to finish cooking my dinner, and I’d hate to ruin my dinner, no I’d rather you ruin your cute little pants instead. 

What an adorable look you have on your face, hot flushed in embarrassment and heat from the attraction.

So kitten, keep cooking okay, you’ll know when I give the order. And remember, I want no hesitation, any hesitation at all and I’ll punish you. 

(kiss passionately, on neck if possible) 

My darling little kitten, based on the way you’re squirming I’d bet you’re absolutely bursting hmm? Awe pet, aren’t you adorable. Giving yourself to me so completely. Even. Down. There.

(kissing)  
(break away, laugh)

Hey kitten? Piss yourself. 

(laugh under your breath)  
Holy fuck kitten that’s hot

Fuck look at you, you didn’t have to think about it did you? Have I really got that much control over you? Just ruining your pants for me, shit Kitten, are you still going??

Awe aren’t you adorable, holding on to that for me, putting your Miss/Mistress/Owner first, before even your basic needs, hmm? Maybe kitten, (whispered) maybe it’s because you know how fucking wet I get seeing you degrade yourself like this for me?   
(Kissing)

Now, serve up pet.   
(pause)  
Change? But kitten, then your portion would get cold while you changed, no I think you should stay in those piss-soaked pants and eat. 

(pause)  
Tch tch kitten. You should know better than to back talk to me, especially when I’m in a harder mood. Maybe you do need to be punished after all, how about eating your portion from your little kitten bowl?

(pause)   
Oh kitten giving me sass is only going to make this worse, surely a pet as clever as you knows that? Right, you're going to eat your dinner from your bowl and you’re going to do it kneeling in your little puddle. Do not give me sass, got it?

(a very brief pause)

That’s better, no words, no hesitation just nodding and getting on your knees like a good little pet. Tell me, kitten, how does it feel to be knelt in a puddle of your own embarrassment and degradation? Answer me pet, that wasn’t rhetorical. 

(pause, slight laugh)  
Oh I bet it is, kitten. Hmm, eat facing away from me pet.

(pause, angrier)  
Kitten, if I have to grab your hair and force you to move I will, trust me, okay (softer) you’ve done so well and I want to treat you, do as your told and this will be fun for you, okay? Good girl.

(pause for a moment)

Okay now kitten I’m going to just..pull up.. My chair behind you and just….pull down those sopping pants of yours

(under breath) fuck that ass looks good..

Now Kitten, scootch your legs down and just ride my boot as you eat, I want that soaking wetness all over my boot, and you can cum whenever you want, okay kitten? You can use your hands to help you if you'd like, just eat your dinner and ride your Miss/Mistress/Owner until you're re-soaking those cute little panties for me like the good girl you are.

(pause) (under breath) fuck she's gorgeous like this, ah fuck I might have to play with myself at this point

That's it, atta girl, just ride me and moan like the adorable little slut you are. I’m just going to eat with one hand and rub myself with the other while you play. 

Fuuuck kitten that little performance was so hot, you did such a good job for me, doing as your told like the adorable little slut you are, My good little piss pet. 

(moaning)

Kitten? Are you that close already? Wait, did doing that turn you on? Holy shit you’re such a dirty little whore for me, such a good little slut.

(moaning)

O-hhkay kitten, (shakily) you can cum whenever you’d like, I’m close too.

(moaning)   
Fuck kitten the way you sound....fuck I’m going to cum, I’m so close, just ride my boot like the good girl you are,

(various noises up to the performer, you do you in terms of noises here)

Fuuuuck (shakily) fuck kitten I came so hard.   
Hey hey, kitten look at me, you okay baby? 

(kissing)  
Oh darling you did such a good job!! I love you so so much kitten!!   
Come here, let your Miss/Mistress/Owner hold you. I know you prefer aftercare where you stay sub, that’s it shh shh shh, just cuddle tight to me, it’s okay. 

(kissing, gently)

Oh, kitten you really don’t need to worry about if you did a good job, I’m sure our entire block knows how hard I just came after you, what a good little girl you are!! 

(kissing, gently)  
Yes, you are a good girl!! You did just as your told   
(whispering) and you know I love it when you get bratty don’t worry   
(more kissing)   
You are such a sweet darling for me, my love, you did just as you were asked, right when you were asked!! 

(getting up) come now kitten, let's get you into the shower hmm? Nice and warm and clean, would you like that?   
(softly, warmly) Yeah kitten, that it, come on. 

(pause)

Oh don’t worry about clean up pet, that's a job for your Miss/Mistress/Owner. Yes, kitten (chuckling) the floor and the dishes, I'll take care of both, you’ve done enough today for me today. While your in the shower I’ll throw your pajamas into the dry washer and get them all nice and warm for when you come out, and then we can sit down all nice and warm on the couch and you can cuddle up and relax for the night, my darling love.

I love you so much kitten, you’re such a good little girl for me.

Now, into the shower with that cute butt before I have to come in there after you okay? (jokingly but soft and warm) Okay baby, off you go 

(Kiss)

END.


End file.
